


The Orders' New Faces

by Mae01



Series: Marauders Modern AU [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Fanfiction, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), One Shot, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mae01/pseuds/Mae01
Summary: This is the story behind how The Marauders became the owners of the coffee shop, The Order.“Grams and Gramps want you and Sirius to be promoted to managers.”“Oh? Well, that isn’t-”“And they want Lily and I to become co-owners of The Order. They want to train us once we get back from our trip so they can retire in the New Year.”
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & James Potter, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter
Series: Marauders Modern AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138295
Kudos: 13





	The Orders' New Faces

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stand-alone work. There are other stories in the universe, but you do not need to read other stories to understand this one.
> 
> I do not own any Harry Potter characters all characters belong to JK Rowling.

It was the day before Lily, Remus, James and Sirius were going to leave for their month-long road trip to celebrate graduating high school. James and Sirius were presumably buying the last minute things that the group would need while Lily and Remus were finishing up their last shift at the coffee until they come back. After they had locked the front doors and started to clean up, the owner came in through the back door.

The owner of the coffee shop was a lovely little old lady and her husband. The owners had built their coffee shop long before any of the Marauders were even born. They built the shop and made the reputation it had today from the money in their pockets and the dedication in their hearts. Their coffee shop, The Order, was known to have the best lattes, baked goods, and service in its district. Many customers told workers that they had heard of the cafe from someone and had to make time to stop by on their way through the city. The owners had poured all of their love, time, and effort into making it the cafe it is today. Remus and Lily had always used The Order as their place to meet up to talk or to do homework for years and had grown to love it. So when in their first year of high school they were approached by the owners to start working there together, it was an obvious yes. When James, Sirius, and Peter applied in their third year of high school, they were accepted by the owners after hearing good words about them from Remus and Lily. The five friends all worked together until Peter had quit partway through their last year after ending his friendship with the others. The remaining four members continued to work hard at The Order. During the last year of high school, the owners of The Order had stepped back and promoted Lily and Remus to managers because they were unable to take as many shifts with their age but trusted Remus and Lily to be in charge.

The owners had a habit of checking on in on the Marauders often, especially Remus and Lily. They had formed a special bond with the two kids, thinking of them as honourary grandchildren which only strengthened their bond when the kids were given permission to call them Grams and Gramps. With four of their best employees leaving, the owners had asked Lily and Remus to help decide who could work in their place and stay on as part-time workers when the group came back. With the help of Remus and Lily, four teenagers were hired on for a month of full-time work and would then switch to part-time work when the group returned.

“Hello, my dears!”

“Hello, Grams!” Lily responded, rushing over to give her grandparents a hug with Remus following behind. “How are you both doing? We didn’t expect to see you before leaving.”

“Not that we aren’t happy to see you,” Remus added.

“We have been doing well,” Gramps said. “We were just wanting to talk about something important to you both before you left.”

“Are you both okay? You aren’t sick are you?” Remus questioned, worried that one of his worst fears was about to happen. He could not imagine his life without his honourary grandparents (also his only grandparents as his had died when he was very young).

“Oh no no, dear.” Grams replied quickly. “How about we sit down at one of the tables though? It is nothing bad, but we would like to have this conversation before you and your friends leave us for a month.” Following the old ladies’ lead, the four members sat down at one of the circular tables in the cafe.

“What would you like to talk about?” Remus asked, feeling nervous at the level of professionalism this meeting seemed to have.

“Well,” Gramps started. “As you know, my wife and I are getting old and we have entered into the retiring age bracket. We have had you both around as hard workers and as the only family we have left in this city. We trust you both so much and we know that you love The Order as much as we do.” Looking to his wife and grabbing her hand, Gramps continued. “When you both get back, we would like you both to take over for us and be co-owners of The Order.” 

Lily and Remus had completely frozen. They had not ever been expecting to become owners of a coffee shop in their life, let alone co-owners of their favourite coffee shop that their honourary grandparents had built themselves.

“You do not have to make the decision now, loves.” Grams said when she saw the pure look of shock on her kids’ faces. “We want you both to take some time to think about it. We, Gramps and I, were hoping that if you accept then we would start training you both when you come back. In the New Year, Gramps and I would be able to retire and you both would know how to completely run The Order. This would include reaching out to supporters, making any changes to the shop you see fit, knowing how to do the banking and business aspect of The Order and carrying on this cafe when we are no longer around.”

“Your Grams only speaks the truth. We have been talking about this for the past year and we have come to this decision. We would help you both get any training and legal needs you need to run this place. We don’t want to just drop this on you both with no training or warning.”

“Gramps,” Remus started. “Will you both be here or are you leaving?”

“We will still be here, don’t worry. We plan to stay here until we die but we know it is time for us to step back. If you take the offer, we will still be around if you need anything but the choices will be yours. We know that you will take care of this place and that you will have its best interests in mind when making decisions.”

“Grams, Remus and I are only 18… We have just graduated high school and you trust us and want us to take over for you both?”

“Lily,” Grams said with a gentle smile on her face. “We have known you both for so long that we didn’t even need to think long and hard about who we would trust without a doubt to give this place to. The only reason it took a year of thinking was because we weren’t sure if we were ready to retire. We will still be here and we want to continue our monthly brunches with you both. But we want to have more time for travelling or gardening as we near the end. We thought that with you both as co-owners, you both could promote Sirius and James to managers. We would never ask this of you two if we didn’t know that you would be able to do it. So what do you both say? Will you think about this and give us an answer at our brunch date when you come back?”

“Of course Grams,” Remus said. 

“Of course Gramps,” Lily said at the same time.

As the four stood up and gave hugs, Lily passed her door keys to Gramps to hold for the next month while they were gone and they parted ways. Walking back to their homes, Remus and Lily stayed silent as their heads were filled with thoughts of the meeting. They couldn’t believe the opportunity they were given and the craziness of it all. Following Lily to her bedroom, Remus sat beside Lily on her bed and decided to start the conversation.

“They want us to be the owners, Lil.”

“I know, love. I can’t even believe it. We were both so stressed just a month ago about trying to figure out what we were going to do for the rest of our lives for work. What are your thoughts?”

“I can’t believe the craziness of it all, but I’m thinking yes. I mean, I love The Order so much and I love Grams and Gramps. Also, working with you, James and Sirius for life? I never thought that would be an option.”

“I know, I can’t believe it! I guess we already know our answer we will give them in a month?”

“That we do, Lily. That we do. However, now we have to tell James and Sirius the news… What time are they coming by tonight?”

“James texted me saying that-”

Before Lily could finish her sentence, they were interrupted by a knock on Lily’s window. Looking over, she and Remus saw that James and Sirius had climbed the tree and were waiting for the window to be unlocked. As creepy as it would feel for a normal person to have someone knocking on their window that was on the second story of their house, this was how any of Lily’s friends would enter her bedroom. Remus would crawl from his bedroom window through the tree and then through Lily’s window (they were next-door neighbours) and James and Sirius would climb up the tree and enter either Lily’s or Remus’s window. Climbing off the bed, Remus walked over and opened the window to allow their friends in.

“Hey, you two!” James greeted as soon as he had entered the room. “How was work?”

“Um... ” Lily started while looking at Remus. “It was interesting, that’s for sure. Hey, Remus and I need to talk to you both.”

“Oh no,” Sirius said. “You both didn’t get fired or decide to cancel the trip to work, did you?”

“No Sirius,” Remus said with an eyes roll. “It’s a little more important than that.”

“A little?” Lily retorted with a raised eyebrow.

“Okay, fine. It is much more important than that.”

“What’s going on then? Sirius and I are starting to get a bit worried.”

“Grams and Gramps want you and Sirius to be promoted to managers.”

“Oh? Well, that isn’t-”

“And they want Lily and I to become co-owners of The Order. They want to train us once we get back from our trip so they can retire in the New Year.”

The room had filled with silence. James and Sirius kept looking back and forth between Lily and Remus to figure out if this was just a joke, but reading their friends’ faces, they knew they were 100% serious.

“We are going to say yes, but we wanted to let you both know before we accepted the offer,” Lily said, deciding that she should expand on the information she and Remus had dumped on their friends. The silence continued.

“Um… James? Sirius?” Remus questioned hesitantly. “Could you both say something?”

“Moony!” James exclaimed, finally having snapped out of his frozen state. “This is amazing! And babe,” James said turning to address his girlfriend. “This is so exciting! Congratulations you both!” James’ comment seemed to snap Sirius out of his daze as well and Remus and Lily were quickly bombarded with hugs and congratulations. 

Their lives would change a lot once they all arrived back from their vacation, but they were excited. Over the months following their return, Lily and Remus were kept extremely busy while James and Sirius were asked to continue training the new hired hands. On January 25th, Grams and Gramps had officially retired and Remus and Lily were the new faces of The Order. Maybe they were only still kids in relation to The Orders’ previous leaders, but they were ready for this new, scary, and exciting journey ahead of them. The Order needed younger leaders who could change The Order as the world around them changed, but previous owners knew they had made the right choice as Remus and Lily stepped up with the determination they recognized as their own when they first started The Order all those years before. Within a year, co-ownership was split between the four friends with a blessing from Grams and Gramps, The Order was in good hands and they couldn’t be happier.


End file.
